Warriors-After the Storm
by Reedflight22
Summary: An allegiances list to keep track of the latest known allegiances, and a few edits of my own. I added a few cats, and the chapters after the 1st one are updates as time goes by in the Warriors world. :)
1. After the Storm

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyess

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Stormcloud- gray tabby tom

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ambereyes-pale ginger she-cat

Dewleaf-gray and white tom

Snowslip-white, fluffy tom

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelpaw- gray she-cat with black stripes and ice blue eyes

Fernpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader:

Rowanstar-ginger tom

Deputy:

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Burnpaw

Warriors:

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom

Pinenose-black she-cat

Apprentice, Orangepaw

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Icebeam-gray she-cat with white belly and muzzle and white patches

Snapfern-dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Grassblaze-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepelt-dark brown tom

Frozenflake-white tom with red eyes

Brighttuft-ginger she-cat with gray patches and yellow eyes

Glimmershine-black she-cat

Blackfur-black tom with blue eyes

Darkfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Greenheart-gray tom with fur that sticks out everywhere and green eyes

Bramblethorn-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Orangepaw-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw-white tom with dark gray flecks

Burnpaw-black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Snowbird-pure white she-cat, mother of Scorchfur's kits: Icekit, Blackkit, and Thistlekit

Elders:

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Apprentice, Slightpaw

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Hootcloud-dark gray tom

Oatgrass-pale brown tabby tom

Gorserunner-dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Meadowpelt-light ginger she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Cloudwisp-gray she-cat with white flecks

Iceshatter-brown tom with gray paws

Clawstrike-black tom with a large scar across his belly

Antleg-ginger she-cat

Redheart-light brown tabby tom

Lightpelt-white she-cat

Ashflame-dark gray tom

Apprentices:

Slightpaw-black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Emberfoot's kits: Greenkit and Flykit

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's kits

Elders:

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cats:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Troutscale-black tom with yellow eyes

Dawnheart-bracken-colored she-cat with a black tail tip and ears

Lizardscale-light brown tom

Havenbright-black-and-white she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Tabbyheart- light gray tabby tom

Shadefish-light gray tom with black stripes and one blind eye, the other green

Apprentices:

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Blazepaw-ginger she-cat

Mossypaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Minnowfur-silver she-cat with hazel eyes, mother of Grasspelt's kits

Elders:

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Jessy-dark brown she-cat, kittypet

Minty-black-and-white she-cat, kittypet


	2. I Nearly Renamed Briarlight

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes, temporary deputy

Medicine Cats:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with a snapped spine, can't move her back legs

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Stormcloud- gray tabby tom

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ambereyes-pale ginger she-cat

Dewleaf-gray and white tom

Snowslip-white, fluffy tom

Hollyberry- black she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelstripe- gray she-cat with black stripes and ice blue eyes

Fernheart- ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

None :(

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, mother of Stormcloud's kits, expecting

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white foot, mother of Bramblestar's kits: Bravekit and Slightkit

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with a dark gray stripe across his back

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

ShadowClan

Leader:

Rowanstar-ginger tom

Deputy:

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Burnpaw

Warriors:

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Icebeam-gray she-cat with white belly and muzzle and white patches

Snapfern-dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Grassblaze-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepelt-dark brown tom

Frozenflake-white tom with red eyes

Brighttuft-ginger she-cat with gray patches and yellow eyes

Glimmershine-black she-cat

Blackfur-black tom with blue eyes

Darkfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Greenheart-gray tom with fur that sticks out everywhere and green eyes

Bramblethorn-white she-cat

Burnfur- black tom with amber eyes

Orange-ear- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Leafstem- white tom with dark gray flecks

Apprentices:

None! Wow! :(

Queens:

Snowbird-pure white she-cat, mother of Scorchfur's kits: Icekit, Blackkit, and Thistlekit

Pinenose-black she-cat

Elders:

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Apprentice, Slightpaw

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Hootcloud-dark gray tom

Oatgrass-pale brown tabby tom

Gorserunner-dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Meadowpelt-light ginger she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Cloudwisp-gray she-cat with white flecks

Iceshatter-brown tom with gray paws

Clawstrike-black tom with a large scar across his belly

Redheart-light brown tabby tom

Lightpelt-white she-cat

Ashheart-dark gray tom

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Slightmuzzle-black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherbreeze-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Greenpaw-white she-cat

Flypaw-golden tom

Queens:

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's kits, Snakekit, Snailkit, Tallkit, and Shadekit

Antleg-ginger she-cat, mother of Ashheart's kits

Elders:

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Grass-stone-mottled gray tom

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cats:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby she-cat

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Troutscale-black tom with yellow eyes

Dawnheart-bracken-colored she-cat with a black tail tip and ears

Lizardscale-light brown tom

Havenbright-black-and-white she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Tabbyheart- light gray tabby tom

Shadefish-light gray tom with black stripes and one blind eye, the other green

Apprentices:

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Blazepaw-ginger she-cat

Mossypaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Heronwing's kits

Minnowfur-silver she-cat with hazel eyes, mother of Grasspelt's kits (Grasspelt is deceased) : Bluekit, and Wavekit

Elders:

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Jessy-dark brown she-cat, kittypet

Minty-black-and-white she-cat, kittypet


End file.
